Hope's a tiny little thing
by 4sakN
Summary: Let's have a little fun, huh? It wasn't what I was expecting, but it sure was what I was hoping.


**[Highschool DxD]**

**[Start]**

**[Help]**

**[Quit]**

Those words purveyed my vision and left me utterly confused. Not just confused, but a whole slew of other emotions. Confusion was definitely the dominate emotion, though.

Blinking, I brought up a hand to select something. _Nothing responded_. Now truly terrified, I tried to move my vision to check on the rebellious limb. _Couldn't do that either._ It seemed I was stuck just looking at the menu, with nothing else in sight. Only swamps of darkness behind golden text.

Wracking my brain, I tried to think of how I came to this fantastical situation. Unfocused memories swam through my head, but the only real answer I could arrive at was… _I died_. It wasn't unexpected, though this situation certainly is. I had known I was going to die early in my life, afterall. It's just sad I never left youth. Looking back, it may be more accurate to say I never truly lived in the first place.

How could I? I had my future decidingly predetermined. No dreams that I could achieve. No hope of connections. No hope of… _hope._

My focus flickered back to the menu, the title reverberating in my brain. Oh, I recognized the name alright. It's all my non-life accounted to. Living vicariously through stories. So, of course, with the amount of media I consumed I recognized it. I just couldn't place the connection to my death with it. _Maybe going to hell?_ I wouldn't doubt it. My entire existence was selfish, only there to cause all those involved pain. Our misery fed into each other, a spiral of sadistic disappointment. They kept me alive, only to watch me further crumble into a husk of a being. I didn't blame them. For no matter how much I didn't have hope, I had even less acceptance.

There was no story of a dying man accepting his death and finding peace. There was no loving memories to go out on a bang with. No good came from my existence in the slightest. My family will only remember the broken doll my mother produced. I loved her. I truly did.

I also _**resented**_ her. Her hope was my misery. My misery left her with nothing less than the same.

The feelings were oh so wrong, and I realized that fact early on. It was why I never communicated with her. I didn't want her to be left with knowing that her own son resented her for something beyond her control. So, I used that love she had for me to make her resent me in turn. It vindicated something for me. Knowing that when I passed she would hate me and, hopefully, make my passing easier. _Hope. That damn word_. It was as selfless… as it was selfish.

I didn't want to think on it any longer, so I turned back to the menu. My vision focused on the Help option, and it held more importance to me than what it would constitute in it's video game counter-part.

**Help!**

[Welcome to the world of Highschool DxD, where boobs are plently and the destruction bounty. You, cadet, are in for the ride of a lifetime with our whole new Second Chance System(though there's more than a second) where you, cadet, will be tasked with… drum roll, please!... living. That's right! Nothing else is asked but that you live! Pretty sweet, right?]

_What the hell is this?_

[Now, we're sure you have alot of questions, but all will be answered in time. These are the things you must know at the time:

The rules change depending on the universe, and sadly you have no options to where you'll be sent. These rules are found in-universe, but make preobtained knowledge unbelievingly valuable.

The SCS (Second Chance System) plays a minimal role in-universe. No game screens, no secret shops, no counters. While it's ROLE is minimum, it's effects are large. Any choices you make here in the MENU will potentially be rule breaking for the universe you'll be in. Consider the consequences to that.

The Menu is more than it seems and has options that are hidden. These hidden options may take a while to find or unlock, but deserve attention.

Despite how video gamey the Menu makes this seem, it is very much real. Despite these worlds possibly having related fiction, they're decidingly non-fiction when you arrive. This would appear to be something that doesn't need to be said, but if the privilege is abused, it may be receded. Take care to remember this. Be evil if you wish, but set a limit to how evil.

There, some beautiful rules that will have more added in the future. Make sure to check back at later lifes.]

I couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. It just seemed so… ridiculous. Some entity was making a joke of me, I'm sure. Closing Help with a thought, I looked to Start, somehow eager to see where this goes.

[We take pride in our ability to give choice, so the customization will be taken a little different to where this idea came from. You may choose to live as any of the preexisting characters you love and know, or start from scratch. Additionally, if you dislike the appearance of a character, you have limited customization based on genes to change it to your standards. A custom character has the benefit of choosing their own origin in a way, though limited(can't have two of the same Sacred Gears running around.) If you wish for a preexisting character, choose now.]

I really considered choosing Issei, but somehow the option felt… daunting. The protagonist role was a big role to fill, and while I can already see myself pursuing power in the world, I don't think I can be as confident with it. For no matter how much I may dislike Issei as a character, there's no doubting he could fulfill being a hero. All other options were female and even changing the gender, as I'm sure I can, leaves me in a position of duress. Decision made, I gave my answer. Custom!

[There's a plethora of species in the world of Highschool DxD, so we'll skip giving a list and allow your idea on the species to narrow down what you wish. Before you choose though, there's certain restrictions and concerns that need to be mentioned for the main races.

Devils may be one of the harder races to start with because of their low birth rates. Meaning, you can not magically pop out of thin air and will most likely have to choose from low ranking Devils. The difficulty and time for this path will be hard, to say the least.

Humans have the most potential and the only beginning where you could choose a Sacred Gear. Only, it has to be one that does not have a current user. They also suffer from not having family magics or traits like Devils would and are physically weaker than all other races.

Custom Angels are locked. We apologize, but if you wish to be an Angel, you will need to choose a preexisting character. Angels birth rates are worse than Devils, and in this timeline there isn't another birth for another century.

Fallen Angels are at this timeline the best off to all other races. Their skillsets are markedly limited to the other races, although it does not make them weaker. Just expect alot of Light weaponry and aerial maneuvering.

There's some tribulations with the four main races, but you can get more information in others if you choose one. Take your time. This is your life we're talking about!]

So, I set about starting a new human life. I was surprised by the amount of detail that went into creating an 'Avatar'. First, you start by choosing a location and one of the available families in that area. Of course, I picked Kuoh, if only for the familiarity. The family I chose had the last name of Syakako and seemed to be middle class. They were a good looking bunch and proved beneficial when I started customizing how my Avatar looked. The features were largely typical Japanese, but still one of the best looking guys I've seen. It did feel wierd to consider it would be me, but the prospects of it had me excited all the same. I couldn't contain my excited in general, actually. There were so many aspirations and hobbies I held when I was young, that just weren't possible as I aged. Swimming, singing, and a plethora of others things that my body took from me. I'm going to have to make a list. Starting over has more advantages than I considered.

Next, came a long list of possible abilites and powers. The caveat being I could only choose two and had to learn the rest on my own. It didn't give me full understanding of the abilities, but I could unlock them as I go. I was surprised by the amount and a good deal came from other stories, which confused me. The rules stated the universe functioned by their own laws, so I couldn't understand how outside powers would work. Eventually, I chose the magecrafts of Emiya Shirou. If only because I have a thing for swords. The second I picked was called Limitless, where I won't suffer from a human threshold.

With all setup, I was ready. A new life. A new chance.

**Start!**

**oOoOoOo**

The years seemed to fly by after I was born in this world, and was it ever disorientating. I had to learn a new language and culture. Those weren't particularly hard, but time management certainly was. There was so many things I wanted to do and see. So many things I never got a chance of even considering. It was new, as was having proud parents. I was considered a genius and they never let that title go as I grew. For the first time, I recieved love that didn't feel tainted with something. My previous mother and I always shared a love/hate relationship that never quite felt familial. The few romanic relations I had was strewn in cases of sympathy. Nothing as unconditional as I have with Tsuki Syakako and Minato Syakako. It was refreshing and I found the blank mask I wore in my previous life slipping. I smiled more often. I joked around more often. I finally felt human.

"Are you sure you want to go here, honey?" My mother asked me, as I showed her my acceptance to Kuoh Academy. I was looking forward to showboating my powers and the school with Devils seemed the quickest way to enter the Supernatural world. A few months after being born, my powers started showing themselves through dreams. At first it was just information on the swords I can trace, but soon my inventory increased to unbelievable levels. I wasn't even aware Shirou had access to that many, but all the more useful for me. It was hard to find places to practice the skills. Reinforcement was easy enough, but some of the weapons I can trace have a huge amount of aura. It was also difficult for me to convince my parents to buy me a Shinai to practice the ever increasing information on sword-skills.

I still haven't decided if I'd like to become a Devil yet, and if I do, it most likely won't be with the Gremory's. I have no wish of stealing Issei's spot, even if I think I can be more powerful. For however strong the Great Welsh may be, it would be hard to beat even an intimidation of Excalibur. And it's not even the most powerful in my arsenal.

"Yes, mother. It's a fairly high-standard school, without ridiculous expectations. Plus…" I give a wry grin. "Maybe I can get a few girlfriends." My mother giggled.

"Going to a school with less competition, huh?" She reached over and gave me a light hug and kiss. "You could get anyone you wanted, honey. Of that I have no doubt. I won't argue anymore about it, if that's what you wish."

"Thanks, mother."

**oOoOoOo **

"Are you still looking at that file, Sona-Kaichou?" Sona Sitri blinked back her focus as she regarded her Vice-President. She hadn't even heard her come in.

"Ah, yes. It has just left me a little… confused." she said, as she turned back to the profile of one Reo Syakako. It was a mystery to her why someone with such high grades and reputation would come to Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy may be distinguished, but it wasn't where someone who could chose from anywhere would go. The only thing especially special about the school was the attendance of two high-class Devils from prestigious families. She didn't really want to consider that being a reason, but she wasn't willing to discount it just yet. She turned back to her Vice-President, Tsubaki Shinra.

"Whatever the reason, this should be a boon for this school, I suppose." Tsubaki simply nodded, choosing not to voice concern of her own.

**oOoOoOo **

All dressed and spiffy, I made my way for my first day of Kuoh Acedemy, feeling strangely nervous. I had thought I was ready, but even the stares I was recieving were unsettling me. I have always been attractive, even in my previous life, but this world has some wierd rules concerning attractive characters. I can already feel the headache the attention is going to cause.

The walk to my class felt longer than it needed to be, and the whispering and staring only increased in time. I blew out a breath and ruffled my hair before entering my class. The class quieted as I entered, and I could only smile awkwardly as I chose a seat. Of course, I had to choose a window seat, if only to stave off boredom. My peace was ruined again by a flock of girls closing in.

"Do you live in the area?" "What's your name?..." The questions were fast and I couldn't answer one before another came. I could feel glares coming from behind me from what I can only assume were the males I saw when entering. Maybe I shouldn't of made myself so attractive.

I was saved by the bell, and loosely listened as the lesson started. Recognizing it as something I already know, I took a sweep of the classroom. I almost immediately found him, I had been convinced I would be in a seperate class. Issei Hyoudou sat looking all around, undressing the girls around with his eyes. By the frowns on their faces, I'd say he was making it noticable. When his eyes met mine, he set them into a glare that I couldn't help smirking at._ This is going to be fun_.


End file.
